Spontaneous
by KaySnap55
Summary: This regeneration was crazy, absolutely bonkers, and it was going to get him into a lot of trouble


He'd always known that being an easily excited person would get him in a big mess one day. It was bad enough that his cheek got him and Rose in heaps of trouble on different planets, but his overly bubbly attitude made people a bit leery of him. Rose didn't seem to mind though, and that was all he cared about.

They were running, like usual, and his mind was running a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out how to get rid of the twisted, strange beings chasing them, save the Queen of Machez and convence them to give them his TARDIS. "Doctor they're gaining!" Rose cried, throwing a nervous look over her shoulder and shrieking when one of them made a grab for her.

Skidding to a halt when they reached a dead end, the Doctor began searching for a way out. Swearing loudly, he didn't hear Rose's triumphant cry as she slammed her hand into a nearby button.

Her hand was wrenched out of his own and the Doctor turned in distress only to find the two of them were falling, down down down, his hands swiped the air and latched onto the wrist of his companion. In a flurry of bumps and bruises and flailing limbs they landed _somewhere_, he wasn't quite sure, but oh his head ached. A few feet away from him Rose stirred, groaning and rubbing her eyes. "What was that?" He asked, noting the grin spreading across her _oh-so-kissable-lips_.

Scooting over to him she linking her arms with his and leaned against his shoulder. "Well I heard them talking about taking the TARDIS so sector 221-B earlier, and while we were running I noticed that there were buttons with sector numbers on them and that people were pressing them to teleport so I saw one with 221-B and pressed it." Shaking with glee, the Doctor let out a triumphant cheer and squashed the smug girl into his chest in one of his bear hugs. Looking behind him he grinned when he saw the TARDIS tucked away in a corner.

"Oh Rose Tyler you are _brilliant_!" Without thinking her grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers, and it took aproxamatly half a nanosecond for him to relize what he was doing. Releasing her like he'd been scalded, he began spitting out apologies. Scrambing backwards until his back hit the TARDIS, he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head with his hands.

"OhmygodRoseI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantoI'msososorrypleasedon'thatemeohmygod." _Why did he do that he was so stupid now she was going to hate him, why why why, stupid stupid stupid!_ He didn't see the surprisingly pleased smile cross the girl's face before she rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. "Doc-tor." She called out in a sing-song voice, scooching towards him. Pulling his hands away from where he was running his fingers through his hair, pulling at the ends so hard she was afraid he would rip his hair out, she linked her fingers with his. Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his head from his knees and met her eyes hesitantly.

"Why did you freak out?" she questioned teasingly. "Because- because I kissed you and you're angry-" he spluttered, his cheeks flaming red under her inquisitive gaze. "Did I say I was angry?" shaking his head timidly, he couldn't help but gasp when she leaned forward and kissed him gently. When she pulled back the question in his eyes was clear, and she giggled slightly at his mussed hair, red cheeks and starry eyes.

"I-I, y-y-you?" Chuckling, she helped him up, attempting to smooth his hair before shrugging and messing it up again. "Why are you so surprised?" Gaping at her wordlessly, he let his mouth snap shut and he straitened up, his telltale 100-watt grin lighting up his face. "You fancy me Rose Tyler." Sighing, Rose brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Figured that out by yourself did ya?"

Helping him up, she bounced on the balls of her feet before shooting up and pecking his cheek before slipping inside the TARDIS. Cradeling the spot she'd kissed in a sort of awestruck wonder, a goofy grin spread across the Doctor's face. _Maybe being spontaneous person wasn't too bad._


End file.
